


Greetings.

by Bjork



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only living with the fact you are undeniably immortal, you have your first encounter with a man who has beaten the others from finding you first. Just what exactly kind of life were you living? Was all of humanity strange, or just you? It all was just going down the drain, how come he was the only one who hadn't made you feel as if you were out of place whenever in his presence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings.

You were a simple immortal woman, living among the Midgardian's since your Goddess Mother didn't want you to suffer the life of a God, wanting you to have the best life you could have before she passed on. She had given you her beauty, her knowledge and her words of wisdom. She was always their, watching over you and providing you protection. Back in the other world you were royalty, a well known woman in Asgard and other realms. You were considered famous, other's would attempt to go to Midgard but found difficulty in finding you.

You learned about countries, languages, and religions. You even made a small shrine for your Mother, reading about how in what they called Asian countries they would do this for their deceased loved ones. You didn't have pictures of her but you did have a panting you once made. You made the shrine in a room you never used, finding it to be to small for any other usage. 

You would only come in to ask your Mother for advice or blessings. You were in the library one day, in the Norse Mythology section to see if they had gotten their facts right about your Mother's bio and other realms, etc and that's when you saw a yellow card sticking out of a book, you carefully took the book out of its shelf and opened it up, hoping it wasn't someones bookmark. It was something that had you shuddering to this day, it was a note. Made for you. 

"Danger awaits for you tonight." To a simple human being, they wouldn't have been able to see the writing but you could see it large and clear. You were confused, feeling slightly threatened as well. You decided to ignore it, thinking that it had to be some kid's attempting to pull a prank or someone's note they forgotten in the book. 

After finishing up your curious re search you headed back home, finding that you had a fancy looking white envelope with a red button on the middle to keep it in place. 

You were sent an invitation by mail, letting you know that the city was holding a party for the high class folks, you were currently considered to be one of them even though no one knew what your job was but your house was rather large and fancy looking and always had money, even though you hated it. Money on Midgard changed people, it was truly disgusting, watching people literally kill each other just for it. 

The other day a woman was shot in the face by some teenage boy who stole her wallet, she had a baby with her at the moment but thankfully the child wasn't harmed. She had survived the attack, last hearing this morning from the news she was in stable condition. Human's would do the most down right gross things just for money, even making t.v shows for their own humor. Eating bugs and bringing self harm to themselves just for something that wasn't worth it, could be stolen easily and didn't last forever. It couldn't buy you emotions, it was basically pointless. You had to use it, not having much of a choice anyway. 

The letter was written in a strange black font, your name on the top in a formal greeting as it informed you of the location, it was half an hour away from the city but you would be able to make it, hearing that they had reserved parking just with your name on it and the cocktails and drinks were just one dollar for certain types of people, including you while other's had to find their own parking and pay at least ten bucks for a glass of water. You had made your own dress, quickly designing it with the magic silk from your Mother's hair and making it black. 

It had two bow's at the breast area, twisting in the back with at least a golden soft large one that sat in the middle of your back, looking as if it was placed on your bottom. The dressed hugged your curves in all the right places, feeling happy that you made it strapless and making it look a bit tight even though it was rather snug. It was sharp ripples and stopped at your knee caps, you were debating on weather you should have wore stockings or not. 

You already knew your size so it was easy like gripping a door handle. You had took your hair out of your pony tail and cringed, having it fall down to your back and realizing you needed a serious cut. This was considered normal and everyone in the nine realms had this but since you were so caught up with human's versions you weren't sure if it would look to much or not. You cut the ends a bit, cutting off a good inch of the dead ends so it could continue to grow instead. 

 

You had taken a shower later on, needing to leave at seven thirty since the party didn't start until nine, the drive would probably take a while since thousands were invited and you didn't want to be late. You had washed your hair, using your favorite shampoo which smelled of rich flowers and a vanilla body wash. You didn't need makeup, you felt awkward or uncomfortable when you had something stuck to your face which was suppose to make you look 'beautiful enough for society.' when everyone already was in their own way. You bought a small black purse with you, only needing to hold it in your hand which kept at least six hundred dollars with in ones and bills along with your two house keys, one was a spare just in case. 

Traffic was light at first, but as soon as you made it outside of your location that's when hell arrived. You had to wait five minutes just for a red light, which everyone had started to run, thinking it had to possible be broken after waiting for three minutes long. The place was truly amazing. It had a statue with running water in front as car's lined around at the entrance in a circle, the invited guests walked around as they entered the building, looking ravishing then ever.

A man had approached your car, having to park it for you in your close reserved parking lot and holding your keys for you. As soon as you stepped out of your car you could have sworn you heard wolf whistles. The steps were rather fancy looking, having to be whitish marvel once you stepped inside. Your black high heels clacked quietly as you took each one down, your heels being scarily skinny and having a few people who noted stare in amusement as they waited for you to either slip or fall. You gave friendly smiles and accepted and returned compliments as you waltzed around, finding that the large place also had a fountain on the inside, being much more larger and having small white lilly pads float about.

You had gotten yourself once again another shrimp from a silver plate a waiter carried around, offering at least everyone three times a chance to try the shrimp. You had found it to be strongly good, wanting to make it yourself if you could. You decided to go outside, enjoying the breeze and the small balcony area as it wasn't to crowded. Other's talked and dined as they sipped their sweet cocktails, you weren't to interested in the kind of drinks but you did enjoy the one which had a Swedish red fish inside. 

The party it self soon made it way outside, having it to be somewhat quiet as everyone enjoyed themselves out in the garden, the blue sky and clear moon couldn't have made this night any better. You were currently looking at the Koi fish in the swimming pond, wanting to just grab them all and take them home, start the bath and place them inside. 

You didn't like the way fish felt in your hands so this would have been a difficult task. You heard a muffled crash and that's when a screaming mob began, startling you as you snapped your head up and watched as guests pushed past you as they ran, the building behind them having the lights now being shut off as everyone attempted to desperately get away. You grunted a bit as you were nearly shoved to the ground, everyone was now a few yards away and you could finally see the reason why. 

You glanced behind you first, noticing that everyone were literally on top of each other near the gates as they cowered in fear, staying glued together for safety as a few men tried to jump over the high pointed black fence. 

A tall man, wearing a pair of golden curled horns which reminded you of a mountain goat's was standing a few feet away from you, a threatening look on his face as he held his golden blue glowing staff in hand, the blue light in the middle didn't look like it was for decoration but some sort of purpose. 

He had armor on, lots of it and a long green cape. You weren't sure if the party was having a play or what, but this man was seriously having some sort of issues with his outfit at the moment. You had never seen something so distraught look so right and handsome. 

What if this was some sort of joke like you saw on t.v, that man had everyone at a restaurant pull off a large musical just so this woman could marry him? You shifted nervously in your spot, his eyes locking with yours as you gave him a curious look. 

"Kneel!" He shouted suddenly, the blue part of his golden staff lit up brightly, causing a few people to scream as they were forced down on their knees in unison, not having control over their bodies as they came down and bowed. You could now see illusions of him looking over the crowed, making sure that none of them decided to pull anything that didn't please him when he wasn't currently aware at the moment. His clones constantly glitched like a blue screen.

You were the only one standing, studying the people behind you before looking back at the man who looked rather hungry. You gulped, unsure on what to do now. Should you have just played along?

"You, girl. Come before your King." He commanded, looking you over before his blueish eyes flickered back to yours, staring you down in serious manner. You paused for a moment, before coming before him, standing cautiously a foot away from him as you looked up at him, a smile coming to his lips as he continued on. 

"I have finally found you, I wish to make you my Queen. I can take you away from this all, take you back to your real home." He told you softly, a grain of truth with every word. You didn't even know him and yet he already wanted you. You were confused now, starting to think this couldn't have possible been some sort of game, it felt all to real. Was he some sort of King from a realm? Was this a joke from your Mother or did she send a God she requested to be your husband? 

"Do you wish to proceed?" He asked you as he held his hand out to you, waiting for you to take it. You felt as if you should have said yes, that warming smile on his lips made you feel at ease. You nodded your head, slowly placing your hand into his. He suddenly pulled you close, clasping his hand as you let out a quiet gasp. Your concerned large eyes looking into his caring and loving blue ones, feeling your vision dim a bit as you let your head fall onto his shoulder. It felt as if a heavy wight had been added to your entire being as he hoisted you up, holding you protectively as he made his way back to the Bifrost with you soundly asleep in his arms.

You felt as if you were right at home as soon as you awoke, feeling a happiness burst inside of your chest when you opened your eyes to a armored chest and your but comfortable numb against someones lap, a finger stroked your arm as both of its own were wrapped around you. Instead of panicking you were in bright awe, unable to believe that you were actually in the arms of a God, despite the fact your Mother being a Goddess-It was pretty cool to actually meet another one.

And to be male too. You felt a bit awkward, wanting to stretch a bit but he just didn't seem to let you go, you felt like a teddy bear being held by a child. You didn't want to meet his gaze, feeling a bit embarrassed to do so. You finally gave up and that's when he chuckled at you, causing your cheeks to tint but yet feeling good to know that he at least had a sense of humor and wasn't so butt up strict and cocky. 

"Does your behind itch constantly?" He asked you curiously, causing you to snort as you let out a small giggle. You quickly shook your head, not believing what had came out of his mouth. 

"No-No! I just wanna get up is all." You reassured him, scooting once more in your spot as he hummed, thinking of an answer before finally giving you one. 

"No." He denied, pulling you closer to him as he bounced you a bit as if you were a small infant. You would have lied if you said you didn't enjoy being bumped like this. You stayed in your spot instead, smiling a bit to yourself as you felt a friendly tension in the air. You already liked this God, finding him to not only be attractive but generous and humors. You continued a small conversation, having him tell you what he knew about you, he had some relationships with your Mother, recalling her to be the most beautiful Goddess in the Nine Realms. 

He had met her a couple of times when he was just a child, he would run off every now and then after school just to see her when she visited. She would be in the garden, wearing silk robes that lingered around her figure as she restored the dead flowers, her touch would lift them free from glooms grasp and have them sprite on for eternity. Her voice was beyond angelic, and her kindness was to much to handle. The smile would bring tears to the eyes of those blinded. And her presence could sooth out a war any day. 

You never realized how lucky you were until now. You were thankful that she had blessed you with her traits and looks. It was actually quiet easy to spot you out from a crowed of Midgardian's going to work during rush hour. God or Goddess, living in the Nine Realms, you would always stick out like a sore thumb to them, in a good way. You had blended in so easily with the other's, it took him awhile just to actually hunt you down. You were about to faint when you learned that he wasn't just any kind of God, but the God of tricks. Loki Laufeyson. 

You had sat on Loki Laufeyson's lap, he laughed at you, he stroked your arm with his magic fingers, took you from Earth. This was truly a bewildering moment for you. You had just read about him a few days ago when you had another visit for your Norse mythology hunting, I guess this could have called for a jinx, eh? 

He had given you a tour of Asgard, dragging your jaw to the ground as you imagined what other realms must have been like. That's when it finally smashed into you and you had quickly asked him a question as you both walked on the Bifrost. 

"Wait, so-Wouldn't that mean you have an older brother named Thor Odison? Earth's protector?" You asked him, skidded a bit in your steps as you looked like a rather interested child. He looked somewhat startled by your question and his face seemed to go blank for a moment as he nodded his head. 

"Cool..." You muttered, feeling like the geek you were. Being immortal had its perks, you had to see the eye doctor every once in a while, needing to wear contacts instead of glasses since you caught up with kids now a days and noted that wearing glasses made you unlike able or either really smart but boring. You would have heat flashes and would constantly wear baggy clothes since you hardly went anywhere and couldn't bring yourself to care on what you looked like. Your favorite outfit of it all was possible sweat pants on summer nights or the shorts in winter. A.C to cold during the summer, turning it off would make your house boiled soup. 

To hot to wear long pants in winter, getting under the covers made you sweaty a bit. Your long hair would constantly be in sloppy pony tails and you would place your feet up on the coffee table as you read books you checked out in the library with your black glasses on with a pen and some notes to take on the information you learned. It was tragic, really. At least no one had to see, which was the bright side...in its own way. 

He had guessed you would like to be taken back to earth, even though you didn't belong on the planet run by mortals, you should have been in the realms with the immortals. You nodded your head, forgetting about needing to go back home. You were about to say something until a gasp escaped your lips as soon as you caught sight of Heimdall. You both had played Twenty Questions with the poor gate keeper who didn't seem to mind. When you were going to ask him another he had already answered it before you spoke the first word. You sealed your lips shut, being frightened but yet amazed. After having no further questions and being ready for him to open up the portal back to your 'world', you had one final request for him. You licked your lips nervously, turning around as you looked up at his smiling form. 

"Loki...Is it possible for you to visit me maybe?" You asked him hopefully, feeling a bit nervous for asking him such a thing but yet feeling proud of yourself you managed. He looked a bit taken back at your question, as if you actually wanted to see him again even after he had kidnapped you in a way and didn't have the heart to force you to stay against your will. He nodded his head, not expecting this to ever happen. This was much more better then his original idea, he felt his smile grow wide as your eyes gleamed with joy. 

"I cannot make any promises but I can guarantee you will see me once more." He told you truthfully, giving you a flirty wink which caused you to bounce on your heels a bit as you felt like a young school girl even though you were eighty seven years old and still looked like you were in your twenties. You thanked him, giving him a hug he gladly returned. Its been awhile since he had been hugged, possibly decades. Loki never kept track of these kind of things, since everyone's always been pushing him down he honestly just lost count. He stopped counting the times he was not being showed affection at the number fifty seven. 

After parting and heading into the portal, screaming and laughing like you didn't have any common sense as you were thrusted into the disturbingly fast wind before finally opening your eyes to see you were sitting on the corner of where your house was located. You wobbled up, your face feeling fuzzy and your throat slightly hurting but you were looking forward to seeing your now favorite God once more. 

You had thankfully found your purse sitting on the small rug outside of your house, everything still remained in tact and your house keys were the first thing inside. You smiled brightly to yourself, knowing Loki must have sent them here since you completely forgot about your objects. You didn't feel like taking a shower but you hated sleeping with out a shower. It made you feel dirty, you never liked feeling dirty. After eating a Lucky Charm breakfast bar while showering and finishing it off you visited your Mom's shrine. Closing the door softly as you moved in the middle of the small closet and set your knees down as you ran a hand through your hair. 

"Today's been a long night Mother. I met a God tonight, you probably know that anyway, haha. He said he knew you, you would visit the garden's in Asgard and he would come see you. Oh yeah, I went to Asgard too, its really amazing there!" You told her as you let out a tired yawn. You let your heavy eye lids close on the tears that came when you heard her voice talk to you in her head. 

'It brings me great joy to see you have found an old friend of mine. The restored flowers continue to live on, they have grown strong and absolutely beautiful, just like you have, my child.' You could feel the smile on her lips as you rubbed your cheek and snorted, wiping your eyes a bit as you felt a bit shy at your Mother's compliment. 

"Oh Mother, you are giving me mixed emotions." You told her as you now cupped both hands, opening your eyes to see her figure sitting before you. Her flowing red hair sat upon her naked pale shoulders as her welcoming brown eyes looked lively into yours. That sweet smile on her orange lips had you leaning in onto her. Her warm arms came around you as she let out a small chuckle. You took in her usual scent, smelling of the fresh sea water, the best flowers of them all, with some honey and peaches. The combination never once had you not taking another sniff for more. 

"Loki is a good man. I can see it in his heart." Her soothing crisp voice told you, feeling sleep over crash you as you felt safety and love soon ink into your head. After having a kiss goodnight placed onto your cheek and a hand ran through your long hair you ushered yourself to bed, hardly getting under the to covers over yourself as you collapsed into sleep. 

Three days had gone by since you had last seen Loki. You were now currently enjoying your Saturday lunch time by feeding yourself with some books, learning more about Odion in a rather large book you had completely forgot about. You had a few sticky notes with you, five of them all sticking to your side and some on your cheeks from lack of paying attention to where you were putting them. 

You had a black Sharpie in your mouth and you were wearing a light green hoodie with short shorts which were dark blue and white cow printed, your contacts were out and your black glasses were sitting in front of your concentrated eyes. Your tight frizzy pony tail was ready to burst any moment. 

You tapped the cap back onto the pointy marker and sighed contently, being lost in the words on the old pages. Once you were done with the last statement on the page you flipped it to another, starting to read the first inked sentences with much more interest. 

"Do you mind turning it back? I was not finished reading that page." A voice kindly said into your ear, causing you to jump with a loud shock as you whipped your head around, causing your long hair to dump behind your shoulders as you met the smirk on the surprise visitor's face, his beautiful light green eyes looked into yours with warmth as a laugh escaped his lips. He leaned back as you placed a hand over your heart and gave him a wide smile as you too began to laugh, moving the book back as you stood. 

"Oh, my Lord. You scared me!" You told him, earning a louder laugh as he studied your face. You watched him curiously before finally understanding. You quickly took the notes off of your face with embarrassment, yanking them off one by one and piling them up and plopping them on the coffee table behind you, taking the ones off of the couch as he watched you with amusement. 

"There is no need for formalities, but I do appreciate your humble kindness." Loki joked as he waved you off, giving your confused bashful posture a wink. You let out a small chuckle at his naive humor.


End file.
